fire emblem familiar
by HitHunterPro
Summary: im not good whith summarys


A/N this is my first story so please bear with me on this

Poof. Smoke appeared and people were staring at the smoke and started laughing.

"just as expected from Louise the zero" said a red head named Kirche while a little blue haired girl stood next to her reading a book. She looked up and then cast a spell to blow away the smoke.

Everybody looked in aw as they saw a blue haired warrior. He had light armor on and it showed everyone his body. Louise was shocked by the fact that she had summoned a beautiful young woman or so they thought. Some of the men blushed and the people noticed the tiara he was wearing (I'm saying he even though they think he's a girl ok). Louise looked at him and thought 'do I really have to kiss a girl.'

Then he looked up and said "were am I" then everybody started laughing

"She summoned a commoner. And I thought you had actually succeeded at something but I was obviously wrong" laughed a blond haired kid.

"Mr. Colbert please let me try again" pleaded a young pink haired girl who literally begging him to let her do something that he had no idea what.

"I'm sorry but you cannot redo this ritual. It is a sacred ritual that has been used to call familiars for ages and I can't let you just simply redo it because you don't like your familiar." Said Mr. Colbert as you could hear a sigh from his voice.

Sigh. Then she walked over to him and kissed marth in the mouth.

as he jerked away he could feel a burn on his hand but ignored it.

"like I said before were am I" asked the blue haired warrior.

"Your in tristan acadamy of magic for nobles, my name is Mr. Colbert."

"thank you for introducing yourself and my name is Marth Lowell"

"this girl's name is louise and she is the one who summoned you as her familiar" as he pushed her forward.

"uh hi im louise a noble" answered louise s she tries to puff out her non existant chest.

"well nice to meet you and whats a familiar" as he questioned he looked at the runes on his hand.

"may I see the runes I want to write them down because ive never sen runes like those."

"sure ive never seen them before."

As he wrote them down he mumbled "I feel like ive seen them before."

"huh what was that."

"oh nothing now everybody get back to your classes" as he shoves them all back.

Later Louise and Marth went to her room and sat down.

"Hey miss Louise we need to talk."

"huh about what."

"well I would like to talk to you about a few things." He then puts out his hand. "first off what are these markings for."

"their markings to tell you that you're my familiar. Basicaly what a familiar is a servant to protect his/her master when they need it and be their shield when we are in danger."

"well I can't say I I know what you mean but you should tell me more about yourself."

"why should I have to tell you about myself you dog!" she said practicality screaming.

She then started to strip of her clothes and marth turned around and said "don't you have a bit of shame dear."

"why should you care you're a girl aren't you."

"no im a man." He said as he showed slight sighn of blush on him

"well it shouldn't matter you're my servant now and I shouldn't even have to be changing myself since you're here!" she said. "here" as she tossed him her clothes and said "go wash them now and then wake me up before sunrise or no breakfast for you."

"hmph fine" he grunted.

"what was that!" she yelled and threw her underwear at his face.

'well I guess I'll go familiarise myself with the castle while looking for the washroom I guess' he thought.

As he was wandering round he bumped into a maid who had short hair and was wearing a small maid outfit like the ones hes seen at his castle a long long time ago.

"im sorry im very sorry master please don't punish me for my mistake, I'll do anything to help you" she said while picking up cups and plates that fell to the ground.

"don't worry I'm the one at fault but there is something you could help me out with" as he sticks out his hand to help her up.

"Oh hi my name is Seista" she said as she stood up.

"my name is marth now can you help me with something."

"sure what"

"can you help me find the wash room because my friend wants me to wash her clothes and can you help me find a place to eat because im hungry."

As he was walking back to his master's dorm after he washed her clothes and got a small bite to eat he saw a blonde dude who looked like he ws flirting with a girl. "your eyes shine like the beautiful night sky my dear Kate."

"oh Guiche are you really telling the truth" she asked with the glitter eyes you see on girls who are really happy about something.

"Of corse would these eyes lie to you" he answered with a smirk on his face.

"pathetic" said marth as he walks by the loving couple.

"wait a second commoner how dare you call the great guiche pathetic."

"I'll call you whatever I want now leave me be."

"marth, marth were are you" screamed a familiar voice to marth's ears.

"oh hi louise."

"where were you I was looking for a long time."

"is this man your familiar!" snapped guiche.

"ya what about him" she answered.

" he called me pathetic" yelled guiche.

"oh I'm very sorry about that please forgive him" she said as she put her hand together in a begging way.

"fine I'll forgive you this once but never again will you allow your familiar to bad mouth me again" as he walks of which kate.

Back at her dorm

"what were you thinking if you got in a fight with him I might have lost my only familiar I summoned"she says while yelling at him.

"yes fine im sorry now can I go to sleep" answered marth with a yawn.

"fine sleep on that pile of hay" she points her finger of hay next to her bed.

"You got to be kidding me right" as he looks at the hay. "forget the hay I'll just sleep standing."

Louise shrugged and went to sleep on her bed while he stood up pressing against a wall to sleep.

Next morning

"hey wake up you told me to wake you up now" as marth shakes her awake.

"huh wat…who are you what do you want" she screams.

"relax it only me Marth" he says with a smirk.

"oh I knew that"she said with a blush on her face.

"lets get going you'll be late for class" while pulling out of bed and dressing her.

He sat next to her durring class and listened to the boring chatter of the teacher almost falling asleep several times. Durring lunch we walked to the dining quarters and ate. I ended up eating while standing but then the same girl from the day asked were Guiche was and pointed to him as it looked like he was flirting with another girl so I thought it would be funny to see what would happen.

"slap" "slap" I snickered as the two girls walked off with angry lookes on their faces.

"Hey you there" yelled Guiche with two slap marks on his face.

"ha you deserved it."

"you made two girl cry and for that I will make you pay for that. I chalenge you to a duel in vestri court."

"fine I accept in 1 hour we will meet there."

"what are you doing hurry up and beg Guiche to spare you I don't want you to die" said an angry little pinket who was glaring at him whith the angry eyes.

"not to worry I will not die"

Vestri court

"you should have run you will never beat me."

"don't brag untill you win."

He rose his wand which so happened to be a rose and then a petal fell to the ground and an armored warrior rose. I pulled out my sword Falchion nd readied myself for a fight. They charged t me and were surprisingly fast but not very fast for me. I charged and slicked them in half and they fell part behind me. Guich was frightened of how fast his Valkyries were destroyed. he then summoned 4 more valkaries but the were sliced whith my charge and then in a matter of seconds my sword was at his throught.

"do you yield" I said.

"yes I do" cried Guiche.

"ok you admitted defeat to Marth Lowell prince of Doluna" when he said that everybody was shocked by the fact that he just said that he was a prince especially Louise.

A/N well that's it. I wont upload very often so don't get you hopes up. Sorry if hes a bit OOC ive never played fire emblem so ya


End file.
